


Miles To Go Before I Sleep

by CanisLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Paralysis, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleep Parlaysis, There's a bit of Humor if you squint, dash of horror, isn't that the dream lol, kuroo is soft, kuroo is your sleep paralysis demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLuna/pseuds/CanisLuna
Summary: you spend some quality time with your sleep paralysis demon
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My Kuroo thirsty self noticed how there isn't enough fics of him here and this is my contribution. Enjoy!

Your lungs were running out of air, clawing, dragging, and desperately heaving as a building weight pressed down on your chest. You know what this is. You know exactly what he’s trying to do.

He knows you like it. Besides, you look pretty like this. Your face bare and open, he could just go and take what he came here for.

But where would the fun be in that?

He missed you. It’s very rare for you to lower your inhibitions. It’s especially hard that the only part of you he’s allowed to have is the one stuck between sleep and wakefulness.

The cold was biting at your cheeks and freezing your fingers. You have long since learned that your struggles are futile. This is his realm, his kingdom, the deepest, darkest recesses of your sins.

You lied still and tried to rein the fear in, eyes frantically searching the darkened room as the footsteps neared you.

He sat on one side of your bed, the mattress dipping with his weight. Kuroo looked as good as he did before he fell from the heavens, the years only making him even more wicked. His face was blank, his hair slightly parted at his forehead and falling over his eyes. It’s always such a sight.

Your eyes watched him wearily, your instincts telling you to run because this is the creature that damned humanity. This is the reason why people fear what’s in the dark.

He studied your face with amusement and crinkled his nose, squinting his eyes as if he saw something extremely distasteful. “You look so scared it’s offending.” He said, looking genuinely appalled.

You tried to move your lips but they remained in place, locked up by invisible hands. You were able to talk back to him last time. Maybe he’s still mad that you called him a predacious bastard.

You wonder how such a pretty face could hold so deep a grudge.

The air thinned even more and you heaved in choppy breaths like a fish out of water, looking straight into onyx eyes devoid of any sympathy; smiling as if it’s such a delightful sight to watch the life being taken out of you.

His hand moved to your cheek, warm and soft. “Shhh, don’t fight it.” He purred, moving closer.

The palm on your cheek moved down to your neck sensuously, his thumb placed just above your windpipe. Fear gripped you and he knew, he tasted it on his tongue, the pleasure evident in his features. “I got you.” He smiled.

Just like that, you gulped in air, precious air, filling your starved lungs like rain after a long spell of draught. “Isn’t that better, darling?” He asked darkly, exquisite lips curling upwards on one corner.

“Asshole.” You spat, your voice raspy, throat parched.

“Now that’s just mean. You’re really hurting my feelings.” He mumbled petulantly with a pout, placing one hand over where his heart should be. As if you didn’t know there’s nothing there. Except cobwebs, maybe.

“What are you doing here?” You spoke with an amount of venom you can’t possibly act upon in your state of paralysis.

He looked at you with one perfectly arched brow raised. “Rude.” He breathed.

“You’re the one who basically let me in. Drinking yourself to a stupor? Not very smart. You know I’ll have any part of you I can possibly get. You can’t open your door like that and expect me not to come.” He spoke as he lied down next to you on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Unless, you did that on purpose.” He grinned, looking down at you with those gold rimmed pupils. “Did you miss me? That it?” He pestered, looking at you hopefully.

“Dream the fuck on. I would never.” You murmured through clenched teeth, throwing him daggers with your eyes.

Despite your words, Kuroo’s expression softened. You wish it didn’t. Because when he looks at you like that it makes you want to throw yourself at him and _that_ would be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

Though he’s pretty, he’s not of this world.

His free arm curled around your waist, his palm resting on your side where it almost tickles. “You have to take better care of yourself, you know.” He lectured, smiling softly.

He moved towards you, slowly, carefully, as if he was actually afraid you would claw his eyes out if he moved any closer. Which, to be honest, you really couldn’t even if you tried. In this realm, he could kill you without lifting a finger if he wanted to.

His nose nuzzled your cheek and he closed his eyes as if savoring the moment.

“The fuck are you doing? Creep.” You said shakily, trying to ignore the fact that him being this near is sending shivers down your spine.

“I’m breathing you in.” He said matter-of-factly. “God, I missed this smell.”

He settled in the pillow beside you and pulled you closer. “Why were you out drinking?” He asked in a hushed voice.

You turned you face away from him as best as you could. “None of your business.”

His hand squeezed your waist gently. “Now, now. I asked nicely, I deserve an answer.” He spoke, sounding proud of himself.

You looked at him with a frown, realizing that he has a point. But he’s a demon; it really is none of his business, isn’t it?

“Was it work?” He asked again and you let out a sigh because he sounded really concerned. “Come on, you can tell me.” He smiled convincingly. Man, that lethal smile certainly brought more souls to hell than you can count.

You searched your brain for something to answer his persistent interrogation. You could vaguely recall something that involved a pearl necklace. The small detail brought a surge of deep sadness and anger within you.

“It’s Yura.” You sobbed out, realizing that you were actually tearing up.

He panicked upon seeing your tears and wiped it with the cuff of his sleeve. “Don’t cry, sweetheart.” He cooed. “That bitch again. I told you I’ll just take her in her sleep. I’ll make sure she’ll be wiping the floors of Hell till kingdom come.” He said seriously, eyes darkening.

“Nah, it’s okay.” You sniffed. “I quit that place already. I won’t be seeing her again.”

Kuroo looked like he was still planning Yura’s assassination in his head. You then noticed light slowly but surely filling up the room.

“Well, look at that.” He muttered in annoyance, looking around. “You’re waking up.” He said as he looked down at you again.

“About time.” You said in relief. And a little bit of despondency.

He just looked at you, unamused. “Hey.” He said with a serious tone.

“Hm?” You said absently, wondering what the actual fuck is taking your consciousness so long to come through.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered near your ear.

Your eyes widened. “Can you what?!” You basically growled.

He looked a bit scandalized. “Is that a no?” He asked in disappointment, looking down at the covers.

“No.” You mumbled, feeling the fight leave your body. “It’s not.”

He met your gaze as he looked up, his smile revealing a number of fangs. “Can I?” He asked again.

“I mean, it’s just a kiss, right? No soul stealing shit? No shady business?” You asked him suspiciously.

He nodded enthusiastically like an oversized dog about to get his paws on a treat. “Yeah, none of that. You have my word.” He smiled brightly.

“Okay.” You said without certainty. “Okay.” You said again, calming yourself.

You kept your eyes open, not trusting him one bit with an inch of your life. He moved closer, eyes sliding shut as his lips touched yours.

Contrary to your expectations, there weren't any sparks. Just a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading over your chest. His lips were soft. That was something you committed to memory. They’re also unexpectedly gentle. He didn't even attempt to add some tongue in it. He just pressed his lips between yours, caging your bottom lip between his and holding it there.

You blinked several times in confusion and a bit of what? Disappointment? Perhaps you expected something more… feral?

 _Oh, I'd love to devour you, but we're running out of time._ Kuroo spoke directly to your mind, a sigh escaping his lips as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against yours.

He backed away slowly and retreated his arm, smiling down at you contentedly.

The light was getting brighter and Kuroo’s eyes were getting more distant. You tried to move your hand to reach for him but they remained frozen in place.

He looked lost in thought for a moment before looking straight into your eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Don’t miss me so much okay? I’ll have you in the end.” He grinned, patting your head.

In a split second of a shocking, falling sensation, your eyes opened and the view of your room filled with sunlight greeted you. You rubbed your face with both palms, trying to wipe the sleep away. Kuroo’s smile slowly faded to the back of your mind, his words and his touch leisurely being forgotten by your fuzzy brain.

But as you turned to sit up you noticed the crumpled spot beside you on the bed, which on this cold September morning is strangely warm to the touch.

****

Your shoulders protested with an ache as you shifted your bag slightly. Your work just got harder than ever but at least this company’s pay is way better and without an annoying Yura to ruin your day.

Maybe you’d get some takeout on your way home, you’re not really in the mood to cook.

You entered the convenience store where your best friend had been waiting for you and she quickly sat up as soon as she saw you coming in. The rows of liquor on one corner quickly stole your attention, a strange thrum of excitement urging you to take a look.

You pulled out a bottle of wine and read the label, the words entering your head and flowing out of both ears in your lack of concentration.

Your best friend looked over your shoulder, shooting a puzzled expression your way. “Are you getting that? You said you get sleep paralysis when you drink at night.” Your best friend frowned.

You considered it, weighing the pros and cons. Knowing that there’s really none of that in this situation, no right and wrong; just a vast expanse of gray areas.

You smiled at her as you brought the bottle to the counter, feeling strangely accomplished as you did so.

When you walked out, you were fairly certain it was worth the trouble. You’re a bit more ready to face your demons now. Because in that place between slumber and daylight, he’d be waiting for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider giving this work a kudos if you enjoyed reading and leave a piece of your mind in the comments to let me know what you think :)


End file.
